A Twist in The Plot of a manipulator
by Odin Haraldson
Summary: When Vernon got a job in the states Albus Dumbledore never expected this kind of twist with an old ally. Dumbledore, Weasley Bashing. No mention of Hermione. Pairing still in the air.
1. Chapter 1

**Background before I start the story so some things will make sense.**

Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr both fought during the later years of World War two alongside Albus Dumbledore and saw the real demise of Gellert Grindelwald. After seeing Albus fail to kill Gellert, Erik sent out a blast of magnetism that put Gellert and Albus into comas making him and Charles forbidden from remaining in Europe. After a year Albus woke up and put Gellert into Nurmengard before he told the rest of the wizarding world that he had killed Gellert.

In the states Erik and Charles worked well together learning of their new race of mutated beings. They had a small fight about whether magi were mutants or not which Erik after a while relented on the demand that it was only those in America that could be mutants.

Twenty five years later Erik visited Europe to try and find his former lover Magda and is thrown in Azkaban when Albus discovers him wandering like a commoner in his territory. This leads to Albus passing laws through the ICU making mutants illegal and if found thrown directly into Azkaban. Breaking free of Azkaban Erik fled back to America where he told Charles of the crime Albus had committed and telling him he was going to return to Europe and kill Albus.

Knowing of his friends lack of preparation Charles told him that he would try a diplomatic way to remove the law. Agreeing with this Erik stayed put in Xavier manor and Charles got the law lessened that all mutants who knew of the magical world had to be registered in Europe.

**Now onto the stuff you all want to read!**

Vernon walked into number four with a bit of a jump in his step. This was very odd so Petunia and Harry came over to see what was the matter.

"Vernon what has made you this way today?" Petunia asked smiling sweetly.

"I got fired from Grunnings…" Vernon said before Petunia interrupted him.

"You did what? Freak you are to blame for this." Petunia said kicking Harry in the side hard.

"Wait Pet once I had entered my car I received a call from a man named Sam Walton offering me a job as a co owner of his company he named Wal-Mart that is based in Arkansas in America. It is one of the largest growing companies in the world so we need to start packing now." Vernon said smiling and pulling a number of large boxes from his car.

A month later while still unpacking from their move over from England into a three story nine bedroom home a knock in heard at the door. Petunia decided that since they were not in England she would answer the door for the first year before having Harry aged seven answer it in her stead. Opening the door Petunia was greeted by two well dress men, three young girls, and a man who looked like he had not showered in a year and not shaved in four.

"Hello may I help you?" Petunia said sweetly.

"As a matter of fact I believe you may be able to. You see I am Charles Xavier and these are Erik Lehnsherr, Jean Gray, Laura Kinney, Emma Frost, and my new friend Logan Howlett. Erik and I are researchers in the field of genetics specifically genetic Mutations and I created a way that I could sense if there was anyone who was especially gifted. I sensed that you had a child or person in your home who was especially gifted if I could meet with every member of your family I could determine whom it is that is that way and take them off your hands if you wish before they become a difficulty." Charles said smiling back at Petunia.

"Oh of course Mr. Xavier I will first have you check up on my son so come this way." Petunia said leading them up the stairs to Dudley's bedroom where Dudley was eating three Big Macs while watching the TV.

Upon walking into the room Logan spoke quietly. "If this kid has any power other than bouncing I'll pull out my bones without using my powers to keep down the pain."

"Logan be polite we are guests in this house or I will remove your powers from you for a time." Erik said in a deadly serious tone.

"Ma'am I am sorry but this child is not especially gifted. He does have a slight ability of Emotional Manipulation. This will cause no harm other than that no one will seem to think he can do wrong other than others with mutations. Now may I meet with the next person in your family?" Charles asked kindly.

"Of course sir. FREAK GET UP HERE NOW!" Petunia yelled out making Harry run up the stairs and do a face plant breaking his nose which somehow reset itself and the blood stopped flowing after two minutes of Harry focusing on his nose.

"Hello what is your name?" Jean asked seeing Harry and helping him stand up along with Emma and Laura.

"I is freak." Harry said before going to Petunia and kneeling in front of her.

"Freak stand up and answer these men as best as you can." Petunia said with an edge promising pain.

"Child what is your name?" Erik asked kindly to Harry.

"Freak. Maybe Harry I heard that once at school before I was kicked out for being on the roof top." Harry said looking towards Erik.

"Hey kid have you ever broken anything and healed it quickly?" Logan asked looking hopeful.

"I don't know I got black skin once and the next morning it was normal but isn't that how everyone works?" Harry asked confused at the question.

"No child that is not normal. Now Ma'am I finished my testing and have found this child to be the cause of the disturbance on my radar. He seems to be a member of the smaller race of mutants known only as Magi because of their ability to work with an unknown force most commonly called magic. He also has an ability called Regenerative Healing and one known as Elven Physiology. Do you know anything about his family history and how exactly is he related to you if I might ask?" Charles asked calmly but an edge to his voice directed at Petunia.

"Well he is my sister's son. My sister was a drunken freak like her husband and was killed. All I know about her husband is that his name was James Potter and she met him at a school known as Hogwarts." Petunia said before slapping her hand over her mouth.

"Thank you very much Mrs. Now my colleagues and I must leave and if we may we will take this child off of your hands just as I can see you are still unpacking please let your nephew go get his tuff and we will be on our way." Charles said with a sharp edge.

"I'll go get the stuff my sister left with me before she was killed. Freak go get your stuff your leaving and never coming back." Petunia said before quickly descending the stairs.

By the time the group of six had reached the base floor Petunia had a large trunk by the door and Harry was holding a small blanket and a paper drawing.

"Hello son what do you have there do you have anything else?" Erik asked Harry kindly.

"What do you mean am I supposed to have anymore?" Harry asked confused.

"No I suppose not but you will when we get to the Xavier Manor." Erik said sadly before walking out the door along with the group with Logan carrying the trunk.

"Charles I have a feeling that this kid has been abused." Erik said slowing down so he was walking next to Charles.

"I agree but I can't seem to find anything in his mind it is as if either he has natural Psychic Shield or Albus has placed a ward on him to make sure no one could read his mind unless it was removed. I think once we get back to the manor I will contact Doctor Strange so he can determine what he thinks it is." Charles said softly.

"Well Charles if he has a natural Psychic Shield can you do anything to find out?" Logan asked as they got into Erik's limo.

"That is the final question now isn't it. I am hoping that with my device that told me of him being here I can easily change its purpose so it helps me gain a stronger mental probe." Charles said before picking up his phone and pressing three buttons.

Arriving at Xavier Manor Charles opened the door for the four children. "Children this is my family home and I am the only one who lives here except Erik."

"Charles you called me here. What is the cause of alarm?" A man with a cape asked.

"My dear Steven while I know I informed you of the four bursts I decided to investigate." Charles paused and getting a nod from the man continued. "Well the first one I decided to stop by was the young beauty Jean Gray. After talking with her parents I did the same with the other two pretty girls Laura Kinney and Emma Frost. The most recent development was this young lad. I have determined he is a Magi, must have an elven Ancestor, and he also has regenerative healing. But I determined these just by what he said because I was not able to enter his mind. I believe that this could be due to a rune placed on him by the Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederacy of Wizards."

"Look Charles I know your long held dislike for Albus Dumbledore and I can understand that but why do you think he would spend any time on a poor magi in America?" Steven Strange said.

"Steven I have two good reasons. First he is from England and only moved over here about a month ago. Secondly his name is Harry Potter." Charles said making Steven look up in shock.

"Are you saying that this is my nephew in all but blood? If Albus did anything to him so long as I live he will be destroyed. Albus already destroyed four of my closest friends lives and if he has ruined this child's I will destroy his reputation and make him dread the day he ever crossed the Potters." Steven said before walking over to Harry. "Hello there son, I am Steven Strange also known as Dr Strange I knew your parents. If you will let me I will cast a spell on you to check if you have any thing keeping you weak."

"Okay sir can you tell me about my parents? Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon only ever said they were good for nothing drunks." Harry said before shrinking down when Dr Strange's eyes got red with anger.

Seeing Harry's look of fear shook Steven back into reality and he quickly cast a spell over Harry and found he had five runes making up mental blocks that also kept his natural ones from growing.

"Charles I think you need to understand what I determined. Albus placed five runes that created an almost impenetrable shield around Harry's mind but made it impossible for his natural shields to grow. I have removed those runes. I also discovered that due to Lily's sacrifice the spell of irreversible destruction instead of killing Harry it gave the ability of Irreversible destruction to him this ability was also blocked by those runes. Can you look into his mind before his shields grow to what they should be because I believe that due to horrors I am sure he has faced they will be almost as strong as they were but he will be able to control them after training." Steven said and immediately Charles closed his eyes.

Upon open his eyes again Charles spoke. "No, no, no. That should never happen to anyone let alone a young child."

"What happened old friend if Albus hurt this child I will go and kill him." Erik said shaking Charles who was on the ground shaking while saying no again and again.

After Charles finally stopped shaking he spoke. "Young Harry has the curse of the Elves. He has a perfect memory of any hard time in his life. He remembers his parents being killed like it was a minute ago. He can remember his uncle beating him in all sorts of ways. The worst part is because of his healing ability made it so his uncle could beat him every day without worry. A man with very greasy hair would come over to his house once a week and turn off the runes which means he must be a servant of Dumbledore and once the runes were off and Harry's shields were staring to power up the man would tear them apart."

"I will kill Albus and Severus Snape." Steven said before starting to walk away.

"Please uncle Steve if you do that they will do the same as they did with uncle Siri." Harry said begging.

**Dun Dun Dun**

**Until I continue the story Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry for the long time since updating.**

"What do you mean they will do the same as they did with your uncle 'Siri'" Steven asked confused and worried.

""My uncle Siri or Padfoot he went by both. Now please don't kill them or you will be taken away." Harry said begging.

"Wait are you saying my second of three brothers in all but blood has been imprisoned. I am going to go find Remus my third brother and bring him here before I will call an emergency meeting of Wizagemanont." Steven said before vanishing in a flash of fire.

"Well Harry you are safe now and I we will teach you how to protect yourself and become stronger. Is that okay?" Logan asked Harry kindly.

"Yes please." Harry said happily.

"Well now why don't you go with the girls and go to bed to get your strength up for later." Charles said before shooing them all into the house.

"Erik I think we will have to put aside our differences for a common foe." Charles said to his old friend.

"I agree Albus has gone too far this time." Erik said before heading into the house and to check up on the children and found them all on the couch curled up together.

"Well looks like the little man will have no trouble getting girls if this shows what I think it will." Logan said with a laugh getting the two other men to start to laugh as well.

**Meanwhile in Europe**

"As Grand Sorcerer of Earth I do hereby summon an Emergency Meeting of the entire Wizagemont." Steven said having flamed into the middle of the Wizagemont chambers.

Upon saying this people started showing up in various states of dress and action.

"What is going on here?" A woman with red hair who was dressed in Auror robes asked angrily.

"Well Lady Bones I am Steven Stranger the Grand Sorcerer of Earth and I have the power to summon a Emergency meeting of any governing body in the world so long as I am in their meeting hall. The Emergency is that a great piece of injustice has occurred. One of the numbers of Wizagemont was imprisoned without a trial injustly." Steven said the woman who had spoken.

"And who do you think you are? I am grand Warlock of Wizagemont what I say goes." Albus Dumbledore said angrily.

"Well Albus I am as I said Dr. Strange a mage who was chosen by order and chaos to maintain peace of their powers here on earth by correcting the wrongs done by idiots like yourself." Steven said pulling his staff out from mid air.

"Well Steve then who has been imprisoned unjustly?" A Portly man asked.

"Well Fudge the man is named Sirius Orion Black the Third and last son of house Black. As Guardian of powers of chaos and order I summon here Sirius Orion Black the Third." Steven said and at his feet was a man in prison garb.

"Where am I?" The man asked before seeing Steven. "Steven you finally finished casting the demons back to hell and now have come to free me from my unjust prison sentence."

"Yes Sirius I have finally finished casting devils back to hell."Steven said before starting the trial of Sirius Black.

After about nine hours the trial finally concluded with Sirius being set free.

"Sirius I need you to remain in England please." Steven said once getting out of the Hall and getting Sirius to Black Manor.

"Of course Steven but where is Harry?" Sirius asked worried.

"He is in the good hands of my friends Charles and Erik in America. I will see if you can see him in a few months." Steven said smiling before flashing out.

**End of a Chapter.**

**Next chapter will be training**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long time since updating:**

_Last Time:__ After about nine hours the trial finally concluded with Sirius being set free._

_"Sirius I need you to remain in England please." Steven said once getting out of the Hall and getting Sirius to Black Manor._

_"Of course Steven but where is Harry?" Sirius asked worried._

_"He is in the good hands of my friends Charles and Erik in America. I will see if you can see him in a few months." Steven said smiling before flashing out._

**Back in America:**

"Charles I have managed to get Harry's godfather Sirius Black freed from his prison sentence. I have not yet gotten in contact with Remus Lupin but because of the others in your charge I don't want to do that quite yet." Steven said carefully.

"Why is that Steven is he not one of your friends?" Erik asked interested.

"Well Erik you see Remus is dangerous once a month." Steven started.

"You mean to say he is one of my descendents the werewolves?" Logan asked walking into the room.

"What?" Steven asked confused.

"Well actually werewolves are my older cousin Saber Tooth's children. They are abominations." Logan spat out.

"Why do you call them abominations?" Steven asked getting defensive.

"Their creation was by Saber Tooth who killed a witch and ripped out her eggs before forcing them into a she-wolf before impregnating the she-wolf and then abandoning her. The oldest werewolves are more wolf like but they had a desire to mate with humans so they would attack women and girls traveling through the woods before impregnating them. That is where Red Riding Hood came from." Logan said angrily.

"When did they start biting human's to transfer their curse?" Steven asked now concerned.

"That happened when Saber Tooth impregnated one of his descendents who then gave birth to a werewolf know as Fenrir Greyback. I have only had one encounter with him and I regret that event as if I would not have angered him then he would not have gone and killed my best friend of the time's son. That was around 15 years ago." Logan said sadly.

"Two questions for you then Mr. Howlett. Who was your friend and when did the lunar curse start?" Steven asked considering what he had heard.

"Well Dr. Strange my friend was a man named John Lyall Lupin. The curse came around, about 100 years after Fenrir was born and after he had turned a few dozen people. It was done by a curse on all future children or those turned by Fenrir or his children. The cost was also bad though as after casting the curse the man became a creature. The man's name was Vlad "the Impaler" Dracula. Him and his children do not have any bloodlust but do need it to survive. The children of the night were the children of Fenrir while the curse was taking place." Logan said sadly.

"Your friend was John Lupin? My friend who is an abomination according to you is named Remus John Lupin whose father is John Lupin." Steven said with a smile.

"Well then bring him here. On the full moon I can keep him company as his bite won't affect me other than a bit of pain and if he tries to hurt one of the children I will stab him. Now before you tell me that might kill him it won't as he is in all purposes a grandson of Saber Tooth who is equal to me in strength of healing so he is ¼ my healing power." Logan said happily.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked walking in while rubbing his eyes.

"Well Harry we were talking about one of your father's best friends. A man named Remus Lupin" Steven said smiling.

"Now Harry I need you to start working with Logan on your healing ability to make it faster." Charles said smiling.

"Charles what about Laura?" Erik asked rolling his eyes at his friend's forgetfulness.

"Well the thing is I was thinking about taking her and the other two girls with me as I felt five more bursts of activity." Charles said with a smirk.

"Well Charles if I remember what you said before is that Laura also has Regenerative Healing." Steven said with a smirk of his own.

"Shoot your right. Okay I'll take Jean and Emma with me. Erik I know you truly don't need to come but there are two sets of two coming from exact same locations. So I think we might have two sets of siblings and maybe one might be your children." Charles said with a smile as Erik got a huge grin.

"I'll go and if we take Emma and Jean you can work with them on telekinesis." Erik said and got a nod in response.

"Well then go and have your fun and I'll work with my two similar for a while." Logan said with a smile.

"Just remember only extremities nowhere on the torso until they can heal upper arm injuries almost instantaneously." Charles said with a look of warning towards Logan.

"Okay boss." Logan said with a salute before grabbing Harry's arm and walking out of the room.

"Charles are you sure you can trust Logan?" Steven asked.

"No but I can tell he cares for Harry immensely." Charles said before leaving his office with Erik before Steven vanished in a puff of smoke.

**A Few Hours Later:**

"Logan I think I hear a car approaching." Harry said smiling even though he had a few small scars on his arms from being cut by Logan so many times.

"I think you are right. It probably is Charles and Erik. Let's go and see who they have with them." Logan said with a laugh.

Walking over to the house the group of three saw the group they knew as well as five they did not recognize.

"I can tell you are there Logan come over here ass." One of the four women they did not recognize said.

"Who are you and how do you know who I am?" Logan asked cautiously before the woman changed her skin to a deep blue and she had a bump on her stomach.

"Does this help you remember asshole?" The woman asked walking over to Logan.

"Mystique is that you?" Logan asked as he looked the woman over.

"Of course it is me James." The blue woman said as she reached Logan and pulled him into a deep kiss.

"Eww." All of the kids said.

"Well Harry and Laura as you are here as the nice woman introduced herself she is Mystique. Then we have Pietro Maximoff, beside him is his sister Wanda Maximoff. Then we have Crystal, and her sister Medusa. Finally we have Katherine Pryde." Charles said before looking over to Erik.

"Also Pietro and Wanda are my children who had been orphaned. Then before you ask their powers Pietro has superhuman speed he can go faster than a bullet. Wanda is a Magi like yourself Hadrian so perhaps we could have Steven train both of you." Erik said smiling.

"Hello I am Katherine and I can walk through solid objects." The girl with brown hair said with a smile.

"We are Medusa and Crystal. I can Manipulate all the four basic elements. My sister can control each and every strand of her hair and make it either as strong as steel of soft as silk and lengthen it and other fun stuff like that." One of the two girls with Red hair and green eyes said.

"And now that the children are done I am Mystique and I am a shape shifter who while not quite as old as James I think I might be near him in age. The little demon I am holding inside me is going to be named Kurt after his father's wishes and he is a teleporter." The woman with blue skin said.

"Mystique how can you tell that he is a teleporter?" Charles asked interested in the idea of knowing before giving birth.

"Well except that his father told me he would be that way. He also has Teleported me to my childhood home ruins without me wanting before returning me to where I had been. Also can you all please call me Raven." Mystique said with a smile.

"Well Ms. Raven can you tell me who your child's father was?" Steven asked as he walked out of the house.

"Of course if you can kill him please do. His father was Azazel the leader of the Neyaphem." Raven said with a smile.

"Do you mean to tell me that demons still can access the world? This is not good. Now I need to cast a spell on your son as soon as he is born to remove the desire that he must bring his father to this world." Steven said and received a nod.

"Steven do you think that aside from Harry leaning how to use his rapid healing from Logan do you think he and my daughter could learn magic from you?" Erik asked kindly.

"Of course Erik I can do that. Now Logan have you trained Harry enough that he might be able to meet Remus?" Steven asked.

"Of course so long as he is not a son of the moon that will be fine." Logan said proudly.

"Good so that's good because I have him in my office." Steven said before vanishing for a moment before reappearing with a badly dressed man.

"Why did you bring me here again Steven?" The man growled.

"Uncle Mooney is that you?" Harry asked as he ran up to the man.

"Harry is that you? Where am I exactly?" The man asked worried.

"Mr. Lupin you are at my family manor which Steven has put protections all around to keep Albus away if that is what you are worried about." Charles said with a smile.

"Thank goodness. Who are you? You smell like a Vampire." Remus asked pointed at Logan.

"Dam. The one thing I did not mention to Steven you had to give away. I am not a Vampire but at the same time I am. While my cousin created the Werewolves my oldest living son is Vlad "The Impaler" Dracula. He hates me though even though I did not create the curse of the moon he did that I raised him and taught him to hate Werewolves which caused him to create that curse that in turn made him a child of the night. It probably does not help at all that whenever I go and see him which is on the spring solstice the day he is weakest like werewolves all his many wives and concubines swarm me." Logan said with a smile.

"Wait your cousin is the created the werewolves?" Remus asked shocked.

"Yes Victor was quite an idiot always has been. No I cannot remove the curse without killing you. Anyway how are your old men?" Logan asked.

"My father is dead has been for over a decade." Remus snapped.

"So Fenrir is finally dead thank heavens. Wait were you talking about John Lupin?" Logan asked worried.

"Of course I was talking about John why would I talk about the man who cursed me?" Remus snapped.

"Man I was hoping he might be able to outlive me. May I ask how my old friend died?" Logan asked remorsefully.

"Wait you knew my father?" Remus asked in shock.

"Yes I was good friends with him before I got into a fight with Victor's son who in turn got mad because John did not help him he watched and even tried to shoot the old dog. Then Fenrir bit you and cursed you and I thought you had been killed." Logan said remorsefully.

"You are the reason I am a werewolf. I am going to kill you." Remus said as he jumped and started to attack Logan before pulling out his wand.

"Go on kill me it will only allow Victor to have more people he can kill as he will no longer have an equal match who can put him down for a decade or so." Logan said as he laid down on the ground.

"Uncle Mooney don't kill Logan he is good. He can maybe help you learn how to control your dog side." Harry said as he got in front of Logan.

"Well Logan looks like you have a little admirer. Is he strong or just one of your little friends that you get rid of after a while?" Raven asked smiling.

"Mystique he is stronger than I was at his age to put it in perspective. So no I won't be ditching him anytime soon." Logan said with a smile.

"Good answer and if it were not for Harry you would be dead but if you can help me with what Harry suggested I would be extremely thankful."Remus said before putting his wand away.

"Good choice Mr. Lupin because if you would have started the killing curse I would have erected a solid air shield to protect Mr. Howlett." Charles said before leading everyone inside.

**Cliff hanger or I'm out of ideas for the moment.**

**Pairings will be:**

**Harry:**

Daphne

Kitty Pryde

Emma Frost

Jean Grey

Wanda Maximoff

Laura Kinney

Others maybe

**Charles:**

Selene Gallio

Lady Mastermind

**Logan:**

Mystique

Sue Storm

Storm

**Remus:**

Tonks

Medusa

**Pietro:**

Crystal

Courtney Ross

Viper

**Kurt:**

Tessa (Sage)

Rouge

**Erik:**

Madelyne Pryor

Jane Hampshire (Scribe)


End file.
